The House of Horrors
by SugarSubstitute
Summary: Wammy's House is more than an orphanage, it is a cult where the kids go through unimaginable hell. There will be no happy endings. The most tear-jerking, heart-rending fanfic you are likely to read in a long time.


**I have major writers block with Falling For The Enemy... so I decided to start a new story while I come up with new ideas.  
Warning: This is angsty, depressing and there is no happy endings... Yeah I have gone a lil emo lately. There are some song lyrics dotted around, I dont own any of the songs I use.  
Contains: Yaoi, yuri, shotacon, lolicon, child abuse, rape, attempted suicide, cult references, self-harm, violence, bad language, incest, drug/alcohol abuse, and lots of angst.  
Just for the record: Light and Misa are 17, L is 12, Near is 10, Matt and Mello are both 21, Beyond Birthday is 13 and Sayu is 15. There are a few minor OC Wammies as well, Kamryn (14), Kaleb (18), Harley (12), Uma (16,  
Gaia (18), and Alyce (13)  
This is AU (duh) Light, Sayu and Misa are Wammy kids... Obviously so are Matt, Mello, Near and L...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Their bodies, soulless,  
A corpse from the grave.  
Their minds are helpless,  
And, no-one can save No-on can save them"_ Bad Omen - Megadeth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L Lawliet could remember his first day at Wammy's House, so vividly it was as if it had been only yesterday instead of 9 years ago.

"This is Quillish Wammy and Roger Ruvie, they will be looking after you okay?" The social worker had explained to the strangely intelligent toddler. L had nodded, fiddling with the hem of his baggy white top. "Okay" He had whispered. He wasnt to know the horrors he was about to face, he wasnt to know that he was leaving his safe reality forever and entering a neverending nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light and Sayu Yagami had been at Wammy's house for five years, Light had been twelve and Sayu just ten when they had watched as a masked man slaughtered their parents.

That was nothing compared to what was about to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miheal Keehl aka Mello was disturbed to begin with, he arrived at Wammy's, a hot-headed, bad tempered fifteen year old homosexual in a strict Catholic household that couldnt cope with him.

His rosary still hung round his neck six years later, a memento of his old life. But Mello had changed, he was almost silent,  
sullen and stoic, Wammy had broken him as he broke the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mail Jeevas aka Matt, was abandoned at birth and entered Wammy's House when he was sixteen, a year after Mello. He saw it as a fresh start, he was going to do something with his life.

Or not. Quillish Wammy was not the man he thought he was going to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate River aka Near, he had been one of Wammy's victims for eight of his ten years, comming to Wammy's House at the age of two. He had been broken in easily, it hadnt taken much to brainwash the child.  
His parents were not dead like he thought, they had abandoned him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa Amane was nine when she was taken in by Wammy and Roger. She was a hyperactive, ditzy but good-natured child, loving and loved by all.  
Now she was quiet, withdrawn and fearful. She had perhaps been the one who had been the most changed by the orphanage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond Birthday, BB for short, was eleven when he entered Hell in the form of Wammy's House, he was always a quiet child, now he was silent, unemotional  
and lived in fear, as the others did, of Wammy himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay this was just the intro, the summary if you will. Anyway, shall I carry on. Wammy's House is a cult, a house of horrors, where the kids go through unimaginable torture and hell. There will be some happy bits I guess, but it will be the most tear-jerking, heart-rending fanfic you will read in a long time... **

**Xx Kate**


End file.
